


Tender Loving Care

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Controlling Behavior, F/F, Graphic Description of Injuries, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nudity, Swearing, self inflected injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: After saving Rowena from Lucifer’s torture, the road to recovery must begin.





	1. Tender Loving Care Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @marril96: If you’re still doing prompts, may I please get some badly hurt Rowena and comforting reader taking care of her and being the sweetest girlfriend? Can the cause be Lucifer? Can you start the story with reader rescuing her from Lucifer’s torture and then taking care of her?

Heart pounding, you crept through the halls, keeping to the long shadows cast by the flickering torchlight. There was really no need to be so stealthy; it wasn’t as if there were any demons around.  _He_  had seen to that. Without the bustles of henchmen everywhere, the deserted corridors of the palace were downright ominous. Hell was creepy at the best of times, which these were not, but now…now it was so much worse. 

Lucifer was free from the Cage. 

Free and on the warpath. He had a hit list a mile long, and your merry band of misfits were at the very top. You’d known from the very beginning that summoning him forth from the Cage was a bad idea, even as Rowena tried to reassure you that she had everything under control. You didn’t give a damn what visions Sam Winchester was having, you wanted no part in it. The reputation of those troublesome brothers preceded them, and when they came to your lover seeking help, you’d urged her to say no. 

The stubborn, stubborn woman hadn’t listened of course. Her refusal to hear reason had caused quite a rift between you, and in a fit of pique, you had left. It was a mistake you’d bitterly regretted ever since. Especially as news of the Winchester’s exploits reached your ears; the rumors swirling about them kept getting wilder, and yet you had no trouble believing them. Knowing that Rowena had been roped into that mess made it all worse. And then she went missing. 

Ready to beg for forgiveness, you had returned to the house you shared with the witch, only to find chaos. Furniture was strewn every which way, broken glass scattered about. Worse- far, far worse- were the streaks of blood on the walls. The sight of those crimson stains haunted your nightmares. 

Tracking down the brothers, you had made them tell you everything; you wished you hadn’t. Your stomach turned with each new revelation, fear for Rowena growing with every word. She’d tried to do the right thing and send Lucifer back to the Cage permanently, but something went awry and he was on the loose in his old vessel, leaving a trail of victims in his path. There was no doubt in your mind he was responsible for her disappearance- as the only one capable of sending him back where he belonged, she was the biggest threat to his freedom. 

You didn’t waste time praying for help, nor did you bother asking the Winchesters for assistance…they would only slow down your search for your missing lover. Unwilling to let anything stand in your way, you’d tortured any demon you could get your hands on, desperate for any information that could lead you to Rowena. When you finally had what you needed, you didn’t waste any time, terrified that you were already too late. 

The fear didn’t go away as you slunk down the twisted halls and passageways, bubbling low in your belly. The eerie stillness ate at you, visions of finding Rowena already dead feeding your dread. Even so, you steeled your resolve and kept going. One thing was certain- Lucifer was never going to see your attack coming, and that gave you the advantage. While your magic may not equal Rowena’s formidable skills, you were a skilled witch in your own right; skilled enough, hopefully, to banish the fallen angel before he could kill either one of you. 

Time passed differently in Hell, and you had no idea how long you’d been searching when the faint hum of voices in the distance caught your attention. Carefully making your way toward them, you hoped the frantic pounding of your heart didn’t draw any attention to you. Soon, you came to a small passage with a single door at the end. You could hear Lucifer now, taunting and mocking someone unseen. His arrogant tone made your hackles rise, fury replacing fear when you heard a broken whimper. 

“Oooh, what’s the matter, Red?” There was a pained yelp, followed by, “I would say that maybe next time you’ll think twice before banishing someone to the bottom of the ocean in a rotting vessel, but that would imply you have a ‘next time’.” 

Much as you longed to charge in, magic blazing, you knew you weren’t powerful enough on your own to take out the actual Devil. Taking out a stolen angel blade, you crouched behind the partially opened door and sliced into the soft underside of your arm. Blood welled up from the shallow cut; ignoring the sting, you smeared it on your fingers and started painting the door. 

“Well, well, well- looks like someone didn’t see the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign,” that condescending voice called, “no need to be shy sweetheart, come on in.” 

Knowing you’d been discovered, you hurriedly cut into your hand before hiding the blade away. Standing tall, you squared your shoulders before easing the door open, eyes automatically searching for Rowena. You bit back a gasp at her appearance: mouth split open, bruises and cuts marring that creamy skin. Shackled to the wall, she looked back at you with dull eyes, pain dimming that once vibrant gaze. 

Letting your features rearrange themselves into a cold mask, you met Lucifer’s eyes head on. He…wasn’t what you expected. His vessel was handsome enough- his short, blond hair and piercing blue eyes would turn quite a few heads. But even if you hadn’t been aware of who and what he really was, there was something inhuman, something menacing that lurked behind that amused smirk. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart, did you get lost?” he asked patronizingly. 

“I’m here for her,” you replied, keeping your voice as steady as possible. 

He studied you for a moment, his grin growing wider. “That’s so sweet,” he cooed, “but I’m afraid Rowena won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. You see- she and I have unfinished business…but don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone for long.” 

Chills ran down your spine at the dark hint of tortures to come; you had to act fast. Bringing up your blade, you said, “I wasn’t asking permission. We’re leaving, and you will  _never_  lay a hand on her again.” 

“Oh?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow in amusement, “and you think that little stick is gonna do much against me? Newsflash- I’m an  _archangel_ , Heaven’s elite. That little angel blade won’t do more than give me a paper cut, sorry.” 

“I know. But like you said, you’re an angel. And not even archangels can fight against this.” 

Flinging the door open, you revealed the angel banishing sigil painted on the back. Lucifer’s eyes widened, and he barely had time to snarl ‘Little  _bitch_ ’ before you slammed your bloodied palm down on top of it, activating the seal. Squinting against the harsh, blinding light, you heard him give an infuriated yell before vanishing from view. It was over in seconds, and in the quiet that followed, only the sound of your harsh breathing and Rowena’s pained gasps broke the silence. 

Keeping the blade close in case of unexpected visitors, you rushed over to her, heart breaking when she shied away from you with a panicked whimper. Stopping dead in your tracks, you crouched in front of her, keeping your distance. Setting the blade down, you help up your hands in a placating gesture, disregarding the pain from your cut palm as you tried to make yourself as nonthreatening as possible. 

“Ro? Love, it’s me,” you said gently, “I’m not going to hurt you…that’s the last thing I want. I’m here to get you away from this place.” 

She shifted in place, and you could see the struggle in her eyes to comprehend your words. “You’re not real,” she denied, “he’s making me see you. Again.” 

“It’s me, Ro,” you pleaded. It tore at your heart that she thought you were an illusion, but you swallowed down the pain at her disbelief, angry at yourself for letting this happen, for not finding her sooner. “Believe me love, I’m here, I’m right here and I am never going to leave you again.” 

She shook her head, struggling feebly against the shackles. You were powerless to stop the tears from welling up, a few slipping free before you could dash them away impatiently. Whatever else happened, you vowed to make Lucifer pay for what he’d done to her. No matter what the cost, you’d find a way to make him suffer just as much as Rowena had at his hands; you’d track down every last damn Hand of God in order to do so if need be. 

“Rowena, please believe me. I never should have left you alone, I should have stayed by your side. I swear I’ll spend the rest of my days making it up to you, but love, we have to leave before he gets back,” you begged. 

Understanding flickered in her eyes. “Darling, is that…are you really you?” she asked skeptically, disbelief and hope warring on her face. 

“It’s me, Ro, I swear it.” 

Cautiously, you crept forward, keeping your hands up. Reaching out slowly, you tentatively brushed your uninjured hand against her fingers, letting her feel your solidity. She let out a small gasp at your warmth, allowing you to twine your fingers together. She didn’t struggle when you brushed back a loose curl of hair with your free hand, mindful not to get more blood in it. Resting your forehead against hers, you watched her struggle to accept the reality of your presence. 

“It’s really- I thought- he said he’d killed you,” she murmured, her fingers tightening around yours. 

“He lied, Ro. I’m here to take you home.” 

Easing your hand free, you studied the shackles holding her. They were warded against magic, but you had come prepared. Fishing a pair of lock picks from your pocket, you were glad that you’d managed to talk the younger Winchester into teaching you how to use them as you set to work on the cuffs.There was a soft click as first one, and then the other, cuff opened to reveal Rowena’s raw wrists. 

Putting away the picks, you draped her arm across your shoulders, easing your arm around her back before gently moving to stand. Pausing to pick up the angel blade, you gripped it tight as the two of you fled that terrible room. Rowena swayed against you, leaning heavily into your side. Hobbling along, the two of you made your way back to the palace entrance. You were on alert for any sign of movement, terrified that at any moment Lucifer would return, angrier than ever. 

Just as you reached the throne room, the heavy doors swung open. Immediately setting yourself between the threat and Rowena, you weren’t quite ready to breath a sigh of relief when you spotted Crowley; the demon was not your biggest fan. He casually strolled in, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. When he spotted Rowena, he stopped short, an unknown look flitting over his face before he smoothed his expression to a neutral one. 

“Mother, you certainly look like you’ve seen better days,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Why are you here?” you bit out, out of patience and angry. 

“I sensed the recent…eviction…and have returned to reclaim what’s mine,” he replied, gesturing to the throne, “Lucifer may be the Devil, but there can be only one King of Hell.” 

“A king who lets others do all the fighting for him,” you said snidely, readjusting your hold on Rowena. 

“If you must know, I was with the Winchesters trying to think of a way to get rid of Lucifer once and for all,” he explained with exaggerated patience. “We could have used your input, but you were busy slinking about down here. Though I must say, you managed well enough on your own. My thanks for getting rid of that feathered nuisance.” 

About to tell him where he could shove his gratitude, another idea came to mind. “You can keep your thanks, but…I do need your help.” 

“Oh?” 

You nodded toward Rowena, who looked like she was on the verge of passing out. “She’s in no state to travel through conventional means. There’s a place I know where we can be safe while she recovers, especially once I’ve got it warded, but I need your help getting her there.” 

He considered it, his eyes darting over to his mother again, something very much like anger in his expression. It was gone in an instant. “Very well,” he said with a shrug, “where to?” 

You gave him the coordinates to a safe house you had tucked away in the Blue Ridge Mountains, and he whisked all three of you away in the blink of an eye. The safe house was small, suitable for the two of you, but nowhere near as opulent as Rowena preferred. It would have to do. Crowley surprised you by helping carry an unconscious Rowena inside, gently laying her down on the master bed. He brushed back a strand of hair, an unreadable look on his face. 

He turned to where you stood in the doorway. “I trust that when the time comes, you’ll be willing to lend your help in destroying Lucifer.” 

“With pleasure,” you confirmed viciously. 

A smile quirked the corner of his mouth. “Until then. I’ll leave you to handle things here…take care of her.” 

He was gone before you could respond, taken aback by the unexpected tenderness in his voice. Shaking off your surprise, you set to work warding the place against angels and demons alike. Drawing from your extensive knowledge and Rowena’s teachings, you covered every available foot of space with seals and sigils that would keep you off the radar. The cuts in your hand and arm stung, but you ignored them, intent on protecting your lover. 

Once you were satisfied with your work, you returned to the master bedroom. Rowena was still passed out, looking particularly frail against the gray comforter. Your heart throbbed to see her like this, but there was no time to feel guilty- there was still work to be done. Quickly seeing to your own injuries, you set about brewing up a strong elixir to speed along her recovery. While that simmered, you carefully eased her clothing off of her, pausing every now and then when dried blood glued the material to her skin. Taking a bowl of warm water and a damp washcloth, you let the water soak through enough to peel the fabric away. 

Tossing aside the gown to be thrown away later, you nearly wept at the sight of the bruises blossoming across her body. She was covered head to toe in welts and lacerations, evidence of Lucifer’s rage. Blinking back tears, you set about wiping away the crusted blood and dirt, vowing to never let anything like this happen again. Prodding gently, you were thankful that there didn’t appear to be any broken bones- a small blessing, given the circumstances. 

You were nearly finished when Rowena began to stir with a pained moan, her eyelids fluttering open. Setting aside the washcloth and bowl of red tinged water, you waited for her eyes to focus, unmoving lest you startle her. When her blurry gaze landed on you, she blinked in surprise. 

“I thought it was a dream, that I’d finally gone mad.” 

“No,” you smiled sadly, reaching for her hand, “I’m real and I’m here. Crowley and I got you out of there.” 

“Fergus did?” She didn’t hide her shock. Looking around, she asked, “Where are we?” 

“A safe house; I used to use it when I was still a solitary witch…it kept me protected from unfriendly covens. No one knows about it except for us, and Crowley I suppose.” 

She nodded, satisfied with your answer. Struggling to sit up, she gratefully accepted your help, curling into your arms when you eased her upright. Pressing your cheek into her hair, you had never been so grateful to have her in your embrace. You both sat there, silently reveling in the security the other offered. 

“I don’t suppose there’s running water,” she quipped after a few minutes, “I could do with a shower.” 

You smiled at that. “It’s North Carolina, Ro, not the middle of nowhere.” 

Keeping your hold on her, you helped her to the master bath, stripping out of your clothes until you were as naked as she was. The shower stall was plenty big enough for the both of you, the water nice and warm as it beat down on you. You turned her away from you to face the spray, sucking in a breath when you saw yet more bruises down her back. 

Filling your palm with shampoo, you massaged the suds through her fiery curls, ignoring the sting of soap in your cuts. Rowena let out a grateful sigh, letting you do all the work of getting her clean. Water cascaded down her black and blue body, but she gave no sign of pain as it got into her injuries; even still, you kept your touch as gentle as possible as you washed away the dirt and grime of Hell. 

Satisfied that her hair was free from crusted blood, you moved onto her body. Here, you were even more careful as you moved the soapy loofah across her skin. Steam curled lazily around your bodies as you worked slow and steady. She let her eyes drift shut, humming in contentment as you cleaned her. There was so much trust in her expression, and you made a promise to yourself to never do anything to lose it. 

The water had begun to cool by the time you were finished. Shutting off the shower head, you wrapped a towel around your dripping body before taking up a second towel to dry Rowena off. Patting gently, you used the towel to wring out her sopping wet tendrils, giving her the soft robe you normally used for yourself. Seating her at the small vanity, you left her momentarily to take the elixir off the stove and set it to cool. Rifling through your pantry, you found the balms and salves you would need to tend to her injuries. 

She was exactly as you left her, waiting for you to return. A bit of the tightness in your chest eased, and you realized how uneasy you’d been leaving her alone, even for just a moment. Not a word was said as you rubbed soothing balms into her skin, disinfecting and bandaging the myriad cuts covering her. It would be some time before they healed entirely, but with your magic, they shouldn’t leave a scar, something you knew the proud woman would appreciate. 

You were finishing up when she took hold of your arm, turning it over to reveal the freshly opened cuts on your forearm and palm. Tutting in disapproval, she saw to your wounds, pressing a soft kiss to your bandaged palm when she was done. This was a side of Rowena others rarely- if ever- got to see; she loathed showing any weakness or gentleness in front of others. But not you…never you. 

Tucking her into bed, disregarding her drying hair, you left long enough to pour a cup of elixir for her. She drank it down without complaint, patting the space next to her. Sliding beneath the blankets with her, you wrapped her up in your embrace. She didn’t fall asleep right away; you suspected she wanted to hold any nightmares at bay. But you were willing to hold her for as long as it took, keeping her close to your heart. Where she would always be.


	2. Tender Loving Care Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena may be on the road to recovering from her ordeal with Lucifer, but the reader is finding it harder to cope with what happened.

“Don’t you think you’re being a wee overcautious, dear?”

“No,” you responded calmly, gently but firmly shutting the door behind you, arms laden with bags of groceries. “I just don’t want you straining yourself too much, that’s all.”

Rowena let out a deep breath, her voice heavy with exaggerated patience as she followed you to the kitchen, “I don’t think taking a walk in the garden is all that great a strain. Or going shopping. Or stepping outside period, for that matter…the fresh air will do me good.”

With a sigh, you set the bags down, turning to look her directly in the eye. “I just want to be careful, Ro. There’s no telling how many demons Lucifer has out looking for you. We can’t take afford to take any chances.”

Rowena came to stand before you, her look of irritation softening slightly. Those delicate hands came up to take your face between them; you leaned into her touch, covering her hand with one of your own. The thought that you’d almost lost this, lost her…it was too much to bear. Pushing the idea deep, deep down where you wouldn’t have to acknowledge it, you pressed a kiss to her palm before drawing away. “I just think we should be cautious, that’s all.”

She let you go, pursing her lips in annoyance at your insistence. “Caution is one thing, dear, but this- this is house arrest.”

The accusation stung. “Ro, I’m trying to keep you safe.”

She drew up defensively at your hurt and exasperated tone, guilt flashing in her eyes before quickly being smothered. “I know you are love, but there’s safe and then there’s incarcerated; I’ve had nothing to do but stare at these walls for weeks on end, so guess which one I’m feeling right now.”

She spun on her heels before you could respond, walking away without a backward glance.You stared after her, flinching when the bedroom door slammed shut. With a heavy sigh, you continued putting away the groceries in silence. Fights such as this one were becoming more and more frequent. It didn’t surprise you; Rowena was a proud and fiercely independent woman, unused to being cooped up in one place for very long, having to rely on another. It was only a matter of time before the confined quarters began to wear at her.

But it was necessary. Lucifer was still on the loose, and you would take no chances of him catching Rowena a second time. She was still the only way to return him to the Cage permanently; the fact that she’d managed to slip from his grasp had to be a blow to his ego, making her a bigger target than ever. Until Crowley and his pet hunters found a way to contain or- preferably, kill-  him, he remained a threat to the one person you cherished.

You would give her time to cool down; once she was calmer, she would see that her ‘incarceration’ was essential. At least that’s what you told yourself, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of your mind insisting she had a point. Instead, you distracted yourself with preparing her favorite meal, anxious to get back in her good graces and not above using bribery to do it.

Rowena only emerged when you called her to supper, and even then she walked past you without a word. Dinner was a quiet affair, broken only by the clink of cutlery. The hope that she might be sweetened with her favorite foods faded as the silence dragged on; her chilly demeanor was so different from your lover’s quarrels in the past. Normally when the two of you clashed, it was fiery and passionate, usually ending with one of you seizing the other and making love until your anger was forgotten. You were really in the doghouse now.

As soon as the meal was over, she retreated back to the bedroom, leaving you alone to contemplate just how much trouble you were in. With an exasperated groan, you set about cleaning away the dishes, your own irritation beginning to stir. All you wanted was to keep her safe- why could she not see that? Shutting the dishwasher door with more force than strictly necessary, you forced yourself to pause, breathing deeply to steady yourself. It would do no good if both of you got angry, not this time. You weren’t entirely successful in stifling your rising temper.

As you finished wiping down the counter, Rowena’s lilting voice spoke up behind you. “I’ll have you know that I am not a blithering idiot and I  _am_  aware of the risks.”

“I never thought you were,” you protested heatedly, turning to face her directly.

“Well, you certainly could have fooled me.”

“Ro, that’s absurd and you know it.”

“What else am I to think when you’re treating me like a child?”

“Rowena, I love you too much to lose you again! Not again.”

She went still at your declaration, shock written across her face. Swallowing hard, you straightened to your full height and met her gaze head on, determined not to show just how nervous you were. You hadn’t meant to just blurt it out, especially not in the middle of a fight…hadn’t meant to mention it at all, as a matter of fact. The two of you never talked about your feelings; Rowena feared that expressing them would make her look weak and you followed her example, preferring to show your love for her instead.

“You love…”

“Of course I do. It’s always been you, Rowena. I never thought I’d allow myself to love anyone, and then you come along to tear down all my defenses. Just waltz right through them like they aren’t even there. And then to come home and see everything torn apart and destroyed…I thought I’d lost you forever.” You swallowed hard, the sting of tears burning at your eyes. “I will never forgive myself for leaving you alone. Seeing what he did to you…the thought of Lucifer finding you again…I can’t bear it.”

Rowena was speechless, the fight leaving her as you lost the struggle to hold back your tears. A few trickled out unwillingly; you dashed them away impatiently, unsure of what she was thinking. Apprehension began to build the longer her silence dragged on- perhaps you’d revealed a little too much, left yourself too vulnerable? But if there was anyone in the whole world you could be vulnerable in front of, it was her.

You kept your gaze focused on her as she drifted closer, coming to stand in front of you. Rowena reached for your hands, circling your wrists with her delicate fingers. The heat of her skin was a balm for your raw heart, and when she brought your hands up to press a kiss to the inside of each wrist, you knew you were forgiven. “I never meant to make you feel like a prisoner- I only wanted to keep you safe.”

“Oh my bonny lass,” she sighed, “always trying to protect me from the dangers of the world, even when I don’t ask it of you.”

“I would do anything for you, Rowena- I’d tear the world apart if it meant keeping you safe.”

“I know you would, darling…and so would I for you.”

She allowed herself to be tugged into your embrace, curling into the shelter of your arms. The press of her soft body tight against yours felt like being home again. You buried your face in her curls, the fiery strands grounding you in the moment, and neither of you said a word for several minutes, lost in each other.

“I don’t suppose,” you began slowly, “that you have the number of that angel who tags along with the Winchesters by any chance?”

“Hmmm, as it happens, I do. Whatever do you need it for?”

“For you.” She lifted her head from your shoulder, curious. You continued, “I’ve been doing some research, and it seems there’s a way for angels to place some sort of protective branding on humans that will shield them from the sight of other angels. It’s an idea worth looking into, don’t you agree?”

A smile bloomed across her face, her first genuine smile in far too long. “My clever girl, that sounds like a grand idea.”

You returned her smile, pleased to see her happy again. Taking her lips in a kiss, you knew your troubles were far from over, but should your enemies try to take this happiness away, you were ready to face down all the forces of Heaven and Hell to protect it.


	3. Tender Loving Care Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Researching ways to send Lucifer back to the Cage has to take a backseat when Rowena comes down with a case of the flu.

“I’m fine, dearie, no need to worry that pretty head of yours,” Rowena reassured.

At least, that’s what you thought she said- it was difficult to tell between the coughing and the congestion. As patiently as possible, you said, “You’re  _not_  fine, Ro, you’ve been coughing non-stop for days now. Just admit it…you’re sick.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve never been sick a day in my life,” she scoffed, rolling bloodshot eyes. Her next words were cut off by another round of hacking coughs that left her breathless and wheezing.

“Until now it seems, ” you snipped, leveling a flat stare at her.

She glared at you, but said nothing, taking the teacup you held out to her and sipping delicately. Biting back a satisfied smile, you fluffed the pillows behind her back, rearranging the blankets to cover her more securely. Though she’d dismissed your concerns when she started feeling unwell a few days ago, it hadn’t taken much convincing when you persuaded her to stay in bed today.

Her usually creamy complexion was pale and gray, those sly and cunning eyes bloodshot and droopy. The fever had started mild enough, but with her refusal to take any of the medicine you pushed at her, it had quickly grown worse, leaving her uncharacteristically weak. When the chills set in this morning, leaving her joints achint and sore, you were sure she’d caught the flu. No matter how she tried to deny it, there was no way for her to hide how exhausted she felt, relenting when you ordered her on bedrest.

It was unusual to see Rowena so frail, and you didn’t like it one bit. The woman you’d grown to love was normally so vivacious…to see her brought low like this left you more worried than you let on. The virus had already had several days to fester and grow stronger, meaning it would be harder for her to fight off the illness. Taking the now empty teacup from her, you resolved to do whatever you could to help her recover, brushing back a strand of hair from her sweaty forehead.

“I’ll go get you more tea and some medicine, which you  _will_  take.” Your tone left no room for argument.

Heading out the bedroom door, you heard Rowena mutter something under her breath but couldn’t make out what it was, though you had a feeling it was nothing pleasant. She was proving to be a difficult patient, to say the least. The proud and independent woman didn’t like relying on others for help, and she hated looking weak in front of you. It wouldn’t be surprising if she tried to banish you from the bedroom next, determined to nurse herself back to health.

Shaking your head at her pride, you poured another cup of tea for her, fragrant curls of chamomile scented steam rising into the air. Grabbing a clean washcloth and bowl of water, you scooped everything up and made your way back to the bedroom, entirely unsurprised to find it spelled against you. Rolling your eyes at her stubborn nature, you mumbled the counter spell, both relieved and uneasy when her spell effortlessly broke apart. Her spellwork- normally as tenacious as the witch herself- should  _not_  be so easy to undo.

Rowena said nothing as you approached the bed, blurrily watching as you set the tea aside and dampened the washcloth. When you wrung out the excess, she gave an involuntary sigh of relief when the cool cloth hit her fevered skin. As you wiped away the sweat, she leaned back into the pillows, finally dropping any pretenses that she wasn’t feeling like death warmed over. You dropped a kiss to her forehead, heart aching to see her so feeble.

Leaving her for a moment, you grabbed the flu medicine from the bathroom. You’d bought it when she first started feeling unwell, just in case. She’d refused to take it so far, but that was when she had a choice; now, you were prepared to cajole, bribe, and bully until she listened. Fortunately, it didn’t come to that, and Rowena took the medicine without complaint, her nose scrunching at the bitter taste. You tried not to smile at the gesture, lest she feel like you were making fun of her.

Wetting the cloth again and leaving it on her forehead to cool her down, you handed her the tea, holding the cup steady when her hand began to shake a bit. “Get some rest,” you instructed, “and I’ll see about getting some soup ready for when you wake up.”

“No need, dear,” she sighed tiredly, “I’m not entirely sure I could keep it down.”

“But you’ll try, won’t you.” It wasn’t a request. When she looked ready to argue, you added, “For me, please?”

She groaned. “You’re not fighting fairly, love.”

“I know, but did you really expect me to? You know me better than that, Ro.”

“That I do. Alright, if you insist, I’ll try. But only because you asked so nicely.”

Taking away the cup and pressing a kiss to her palm, you added, “And because you know I’ll badger you until you listen.”

“That too,” she said with a slight grin.

Dropping one last kiss to her knuckles, you returned to the kitchen, leaving the bedroom door cracked in case she needed anything. Cooking wasn’t exactly your forte, but if there was one thing even you could manage it was a decent chicken noodle soup. And if you happened to mutter a spell for good health and wellness over it…well, that could stay between you and the chicken.

Leaving the soup to simmer, you rooted around in the safe house’s basement, searching for the bell you were sure was there somewhere. It was impossible for you to stay glued to Rowena’s side all day, especially as the search for a permanent way to send Lucifer back to Hell continued, but at least with the bell she would be able to call you if there was something she needed help with.

Finally locating the tiny brass bell buried underneath various altar cloths, you headed back upstairs just in time to take the soup off the stove. Letting it cool, the breakfast tray was dug out from the pantry and you poured yet another cup of tea before ladling out some soup for Rowena. She hadn’t uttered a peep the entire time, and as you nudged the door open with your hip, you saw why.

Sprawled across the bed, arms flung over her head and wild red curls splayed against the pillows, she was so deeply asleep the Apocalypse couldn’t wake her. There was no fighting back a grin as you took in the sight she made. Always a bit of a bed hog, Rowena was quick to take advantage of having the bed to herself even while fast asleep. Waking her was going to be tricky, but you had a surefire method that never failed.

Setting the tray aside, you leaned over her, softly singing ‘Scotland the Brave’. Rowena had taught you the words shortly after you’d begun dating, and it swiftly became your favorite way to wake her up in the morning. Even now she began to stir, limbs stretching and features becoming more animated as she floated back to consciousness. Blinking owlishly, she let you finish the song, a tired smile on her face.

Removing the washcloth- which had managed to slide halfway down her face- and retrieving the tray, you set about cajoling her into eating. She didn’t have the energy to put up much of a fight, managing to get down half the bowl before growing too exhausted to eat anymore. You didn’t want to push her, afraid it would just make her feel worse if you insisted she finish the entire thing.

“Here,” you said, handing over the bell, “I got this in case you need to get my attention. I don’t want you researching right now, but that doesn’t mean I get to slack off. Just give me a ring if you need anything, okay?”

“Och, you spoil me,” she protested.

“That’s my job.”

“My bonny lass,” she murmured, eyes drooping again already, “always taking such good care of me. I won’t use the bell much, I promise.”

Slipping out of the room so she could rest, you said, “Use it as often as you need to, Ro. I don’t mind.”

****

Lips pursed, you looked up from the eighteenth century grimoire, ready to blast the bloody thing to oblivion as the bell chimed insistently. That damn bell had been ringing almost non-stop all day. She’d hardly used it for three days after you gave it to her, and now it seemed like the blasted thing was permanently glued to her hand. Anytime you felt like you were making headway on the whole Lucifer situation, the bell would ring and disrupt your concentration.

Forcing out a steadying breath, you marked your place, striding over to the bedroom with measured steps. Rowena lay propped up on a mountain of pillows, a nest of blankets cocooning her slight form. The moment she saw you glowering from the doorway she stopped, innocently smiling up at you. Tempted though you were to melt at the sight, you waited where you stood, impatient at this latest interruption.

“Did you need something, Ro?” you asked with exaggerated patience, reminding yourself that she was still ill.

“I hate to be a bother, dear, but my tea’s gone cold.”

Without a word, you stalked over, taking the cup from her outstretched hand. “Anything else while I’m up?”

“Would you mind fluffing the pillows? And another blanket if it’s not too much trouble,” she practically simpered, wide eyes flashing up at you.

Biting back a sharp retort, you fluffed the pillows- a little more aggressively than strictly necessary- and tossed another sheet on the bed. “Anything else?”

“No, thank you, dear- you know I hate to be a bother…”

Wisely choosing to say nothing, you made your way back to the kitchen. Kettle in hand, you were pouring out a fresh cup of tea when the bell rang yet again. Slamming the kettle down, you stormed down the hall, the tenuous hold on your patience snapping. “What, Rowena? What could you possibly need in the ten seconds that I was gone?”

“I just wanted to remind you to add the honey,” she said slowly, clearly taken aback by your outburst.

“Of course I’ll remember the damn honey, I always do,” you sniped, voice rising despite your best efforts to remain calm.

“What’s wrong, dear?”

You could only stare, dumbfounded that she had to ask. Taking in her guileless expression, it dawned on you that her complexion was rather rosy for someone so sick. Cheeks delicately flushed, eyes bright and clear, Rowena looked the picture of health. Come to think of it, it was a bit odd that even with modern medicine and magic to help speed along the recovery process, she still claimed to need your help for every little thing. If the flu medicine didn’t work, your spells definitely should have by now.

“You’ve been faking,” you accused, offended that she’d deceived you and annoyed with yourself that it had taken so long to figure it out.

Rowena had the good grace to at least look a little ashamed, straightening up from where she perched in her nest. “I was going to tell you…eventually.”

“Rowena! There’s some pretty serious work that needs to be done, in case you’ve forgotten- like the small matter of sending Lucifer back to the Cage, for example! Besides,” you continued, “I thought you didn’t like it when I hovered? For a woman who likes her independence, you sure do like having me wait on you hand and foot!”

“Well, what was I to do,” she shot back, not the least bit apologetic, “these past weeks have been so busy with researching and studying that I’ve hardly had you to myself!”

The ferocity in her voice cooled the flames of your anger a little. “Ro…”

“I’ll admit that I may have gone a little overboard with the bell,” she conceded, “but with you bent over those books all day, I feel as though I’ve hardly seen you…”

“I missed you too,” you admitted. Even the vast amounts of new incantations and charms you were learning from your research couldn’t compare to the woman before you.

Rowena held her hand out, a peace offering that you gladly took. She reeled you in, and you willingly joined her on the bed, curling around one another legs raining together and arms going around each other’s waists. You missed being able to hold her like this- it had been days since you were banished from the bed for fear of spreading the virus, feeling the warm press of her soft skin against you was like coming home.

“I’m sorry I got so mad,” you murmured into her hair.

“Yes, well, I deserved it. And I’m sorry too, love, for being so demanding of your time.”

“I’m sure I can spare a few hours.”

“Excellent.” A mischievous grin crossed her face as she began toying with the buttons on your clothes, glancing up at you coquettishly through her lashes. “And just how many hours would that be?”

A matching grin tugged at your lips, and you got to work easing the sash on her robe open, slipping the silky material down her bare shoulders. “As many as you need.”


End file.
